Open Your Eyes
by Kuromei Aibyouka
Summary: After landing on a strange planet with strange people and a strange festival happens to be going on, Jim says something that gets Spock into an unthinkable position... Biologically human, and female! Spirk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Had a bit of writers block with my current story, and this one wouldn't leave me alone. I've never writted a Spirk before, but I hope you guys like it and leave me a review.**

**I noticed in a couple stories that Jim gets changed into a girl or is a girl to start out with. So I thought to myself, why don't I do that with our lovely Spock? **

**I don't own Star Trek. If I did, I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

The Delein people hadn't had much to do with Starfleet at all since they had been discovered ten years ago. Not that Starfleet knew why, exactly, or that they were really giving them the cold shoulder. Treaties and negotiations had yet to begin, but after what happened with New Vulcan, they finally agreed.

The strange thing was that they specifically requested the Enterprise. Any other attempts to negotiate were turned away and ignored, much to Starfleet's irritation.

And this was how James Kirk, Spock, Nyota Uhura, and Hikaru Sulu had ended up on the planet.

...

"Here we are," Jim said obviously, grinning over at his first officer. The half-Vulcan didn't respond with anything other than a twitch of his fine brow.

Hikaru grinned and Uhura rolled her eyes.

Then Kirk met the Delein. They were blue-blooded humanoids with blue eyes and black hair. Their noses were slits, kind of like Terran snakes, and they had three fingers on each hand.

The group that approached them contained two males and three females wearing unhooded purple robes. The pretty female in front bowed respectfully.

"Welcome, Captain Kirk."

Jim smiled warmly at her and bowed back. "Thank you. Might you take us to your leader now?"

Her large eyes widened and she shook her head along with the others as if what he said had been taboo. "Oh, no, Captain. You must first meet with the Oracle."

Confused, Jim looked at Uhura. She shrugged.

"Very well." Spock's acceptance caused Kirk to turn towards him with an arched brow of his own that seemed to say, 'Who's the captain here, huh?'

The group smiled excitedly and led them away from the stone circle they had landed on. Jim had to admit that this planet was pretty with it vegetation and purple clouds. They Deleins themselves seemed nice, too. Jim wondered why they had waited until now to make any contact with Starfleet.

"Why did they suddenly want to start being nice with Starfleet?" Sulu asked quietly, voicing Jim's question. Jim scratched the back of his head.

"I dunno, Sulu. Maybe they feel threatened or something," Jim offered. Sulu shrugged, accepting his answer.

"The Lady Oracle did not see merit in it until now," one of the male Deleins.

Kirk's brow furrowed, but he didn't question them further.

They quickly arrived at what looked like a temple, which was fitting if they worshipped the Oracle that stayed there. Jim guessed she must have more authority than the leader himself.

"When we go in, you will each have a private session with the Lady," the woman who had greeted them informed them. Jim nodded, and they went inside.

It was a bit like a church Jim had gone to as a child, but not much. The ceiling was very high up and the marble-like floors were so polished that they could see their reflection in it. Along one of the walls were a line of chairs. The Deleins took them straight over, keeping only Uhura with them.

"She will return shortly," they assured Jim. Again he nodded.

They left.

Jim took this time to stretch his arms and glance over at Spock. As per usual, he stood up straight, not bothering to take a seat like the captain and Sulu with his arms folded neatly behind his back. He was as calm as normal, which wasn't something Jim expected from a man when an alien species took his girlfriend away.

The Deleins hadn't lied when they said they'd be back shortly. In only about five minutes Uhura came back, the only difference Jim could see was that she looked a bit dazed.

Wordlessly, they took Sulu next. Kirk waved cheerily at the Asian as he walked away, looking a bit nervous.

Much like Uhura, he returned looking confused and shocked. The Deleins reached for Kirk but before he could move to stand up, Spock was in front of him, blocking their view.

"I will go before the captain, if you wouldn't mind." He wasn't asking. He was demanding. Kirk gave him a 'wtf, Spock?' look, but Spock ignored him.

They looked a bit shocked, but they allowed it and led Spock to the Oracle.

Jim frowned, genuinely curious now. With a small grin, he got out of his seat and snuck toward the door Spock had been led through, pressing his ear against it. From across the room, Sulu lifted an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment. Uhura was staring out the window like the end of the world, so she didn't notice.

At first, Jim heard nothing but shuffling, until Spock spoke.

"Greetings, Oracle."

"Greetings, Commander Spock. You are here for your reading," a woman's voice, deep and yet undeniably feminine, mused. The Oracle. It wasn't a question. She already knew.

"Affirmative," Spock replied.

"Tell me, Commander; who do you value most?" she asked.

Now Jim knew enough about their culture to know that there was a significance about who one valued most. No matter the gender, species or reason, on this planet, they married who they valued most.

Jim's brow furrowed. She had already talked to Uhura; she must already know about their relationship. Why was she asking Spock who he loved most?

"Enlighten me as to the merit of this question in our conversation-"

"You are trying to cover your feelings in logic, Vulcan," she interrupted. "I already know the answer, and I am displeased. You know about our customs."

"I do. And surely you respect that mine differ from yours," Spock snapped. Well, Vulcan snapped. He sounded as angry as he could get without going all human-y.

"Would it trouble you to know that she values another above you?" the Oracle prompted, sounding a bit smug.

Spock didn't answer.

"You have a very strange and powerful bond with your captain, Commander Spock."

Kirk could swear he _heard _Spock's eyebrows lowering. "I fail to see how that is any of your concern, but I suppose your statement is correct."

"I ask you to answer a question, Mr. Spock. Say, theoretically," she paused, "You, your captain, Nyota Uhura, along with a few ensigns, land on a planet and are attacked by bandits. The ensigns are killed immediately, leaving yourself, the captain, and Nyota. Suppose they lined you up next to each other to kill you. You can save one person, either by stepping in front of them or knocking them over. Who do you save?"

Jim pressed his ear to the door harder, dying to know what his answer would be.

After a few seconds of Spock not replying, she said something in a language that Jim didn't understand. Spock answered back in the same alien tongue.

They were speaking Vulcan.

Mentally cursing, the blonde slunk away from the door, glumly going back over to his seat. Sulu grinned at him, looking smug. Nyota hadn't looked away from the window yet.

Jim crossed his arms, tapping his foot and counting each beat. Before he got to thirty, Spock returned, looking more troubled than Kirk had ever seen him. The captain immediately straightened. "Spock? Is something the matter?"

Spock stopped and took a breath. "No, sir."

Jim was about to push Spock to tell the truth but the Deleins returned, this time for him.

"If you would come with us, captain," said the pretty young woman, gesturing toward the door with her three-fingered hand.

Heaving a sigh, Jim got up and followed them across the room, quickly making his way inside to speak to this mysterious oracle.

She wore purple, as the others did, but her robes were a shiny material and she was a larger woman. She was taller and her limbs were longer, and apart from that her head was a bit bigger than the norm, but maybe it just seemed that way because she had no hair to cover it with.

Even without hair, the oracle was a fairly beautiful woman with large, slanted eyes and lovely cupid bow lips. Kirk himself wasn't attracted to her, really, but he could appreciate a beautiful woman when he saw one.

"Hello, Captain Kirk, or do you prefer I call you Jim?" she asked, folding her hands in front of her.

Jim smiled. "You can call me Jim. It's quicker."

She nodded once. "Of course, Jim. Now, if you would answer a few questions?"

"Sure, ask away."

She smiled back, revealing her square white teeth. "Who do you value most, Jim?"

Knowing that she was wondering about a romantic interest, Jim shrugged. "I dunno, haven't really thought about it."

She raised a hairless eyebrow at him, her smile fading. "Why do your kind, as you say, 'dance around' things?"

Jim crossed his arms. "I don't know what you mean."

"Forgive my bluntness, Captain, but I find your relationship with Spock… intriguing."

"Intriguing how?"

Instead of answering, she continued. "Why are you and your commander not in a relationship?"

Jim choked -on what, he didn't know, probably his own spit- and dropped his arms, gaping at her as he coughed.

She didn't look at all surprised or concerned, but maybe it was because she thought he might do something like this. She was a 'psychic' or whatever, after all.

"What?" he gasped when he could finally breathe. "Spock and I… we… he has a girlfriend!"

She nodded again. "And if he didn't?"

Jim shook his head in disbelief. "Spock doesn't _like _me. Well, he likes me, but we're not like that."

The oracle crossed her own arms, raising both her eyebrows. "Really? And if he did _like _you?"

Kirk slapped a hand over his eyes, sighing. "Well…" he searched frantically for an excuse, any that he could use.

"Is this because of Mr. Spock's gender and species?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes!" he blurted, before he could stop himself or think it through. "I'm not gay!"

She smiled again, bowing once more. "Of course I can respect that, Captain Kirk. Of course that would make things difficult for you."

"Can we see the leader now?" he asked, exasperated. No offence to the Lady Oracle, but he found her a bit crazy.

She put on a shocked expression. "Jim, you cannot meet with him."

"What?" he exploded. The other Deleins in the room flinched.

"Not until the end of _Deleprev,_ our sacred holiday. He will not venture from his room until the week has passed and the magic fades."

"Magic, yea," Kirk muttered. "Well, we'll see you in a week, then!"

"Wait!" she stopped him, stepping forward. "We would like you to spend the holiday with us, at our festival."

Kirk almost groaned out loud. If he stayed, he'd have to put up with these people _all week. _If he left, the leader might be pissed at him, along with Starfleet. He gritted his teeth. "Very well. Sulu, Uhura, Spock and I will stay for your festival."

She grinned brightly at him, eyes twinkling. "Wonderful, Jim! The old magic is centuries old. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

He nodded unenthusiastically, not believing that they really believed in old magic or whatnot.

…

Spock wasn't entirely happy about the captain's choice to stay on the planet for a week, but he didn't argue, and for that, Jim was grateful.

After their meeting with the Oracle, they were all taken to their own quarters in the oracle's temple, all next to each other. In each room was a bed, bathroom, dresser, and desk, all quite similar to the items on Jim's ship.

Then, Jim contacted McCoy.

"Jim! Have you finished negotiations yet? It's been nearly two hours."

Two hours? Damn. Time flew. "We're staying for the week, Bones."

There was a moment of complete silence, then: "WHAT?"

Jim flinched. "Calm down, Bones! It'll be fine!"

After a few unkind words about Jim's intelligence level, McCoy calmed down slightly. "Jim, when some crazy shit happens down there, somebody gets eaten, poisoned, mutilated, don't come crying to me."

"Whatever, Bones. These guys are peaceful."

"Don't get anybody killed down there, Jim. Especially the damned Hobgoblin. He's far too stupid when he's around you."

"Right, Bones. Kirk out."

…

As it happened, the doctor was right.

…

Jim had trouble sleeping. It wasn't the bed, as the bed was fluffy and soft; absolutely heavenly. It wasn't that he was feeling unwell; his stomach was fine, and he had no body or headaches.

Dinner had been delicious. The soup that he had been given was spicy and thin. The drink he'd been given, although purple, was tasty as well. He had no idea what his problem was.

As the night progressed, though, he started to blame it on the crazy lights in the sky, kind of like the aurora lights on Earth. The bright green, blue, and pink lights seemed to cut right through his curtains, dancing around his room. It was beautiful, but it was distracting.

When the lights faded, Kirk finally managed to doze off a little bit, barely entering the realm of dreams.

He was jolted awake by a crash next door, in Spock's room. Grumbling quietly, Jim got out of bed and, without bothering to change out of his pajamas, stumbled over to Spock's room, knocking on the door.

At first, there was no answer, no noise. Jim knocked again, louder this time. "Hey, Spock! What happened in there?"

Then, slowly, the door opened.

Jim's jaw dropped. This wasn't… _couldn't _be Spock… but…

"What are you doing in Commander Spock's room?" he shouted at the black-haired woman standing in the doorway. She obviously wasn't Delein; her skin wasn't blue. Jim first thought she was a Vulcan, but a quick glance at her un-pointed ears proved otherwise. Human, then?

"Captain," she whispered. Without warning, she grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him into the room with her, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell?"

"Captain," she said again. "It's me. I am Spock."

"What?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Leave a review or this poor story will shrivel up and die. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**Thank you to my reviewers, everyone who favorited and is following this story.**

**Vulcanlover12: That's awesome! I'll have to read them :)**

**Derek-L-J-Sohma: Jim doesn't have an issue with Spock's species. He was trying to get the Oracle off his back. He didn't know how to do it, so when she offered an explanation he just went for it. And yes, Spock will have very good control over his emotions because his mind remains the same even in this state. **

**I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Leave me a review or a PM if you see any.**

* * *

_"Captain," she said again. "It's me. I am Spock."_

Jim blinked. And blinked again. Then rubbed his eyes for good measure. Sure, she bore some resemblance to the Spock he knew, he supposed.

Her eyes were the same deep chocolate brown. Her features were as stern and firm, yet somewhat pretty. Her hair was the same shade, and her body, though slim, was obviously strong and covered in muscle. She stood in Spock's usual stance, arms folded behind her back.

He could only note a few differences. Obviously, she had breasts, but he forced his eyes away from that area before he could get a good look. She was shorter, too; originally, Spock was about two inches or so taller than Jim. The woman standing before him, however, was about his height. Her hair was slightly longer than Spock's Vulcan bowl cut, coming down just around her ears. She was more curvaceous and petite.

If Jim were in any other situation, he would have thought that she was a lovely young lady.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "What the _fuck." _Jim blinked again, then after a moment of inner debate, began pinching himself on the arm.

The she-Spock raised a questioning brow.

Jim almost laughed. "It's an Earth thing. When something crazy or unbelievable happened, we pinch ourselves to make sure we aren't dreaming."

"I see," she mused, face neutral.

"Okay," Jim said slowly, narrowing his eyes. "Prove it. Prove you're Spock."

"Very well, Captain," she agreed. "On the rare occasion that we would spar, you would attempt to elicit an emotional response from me by claiming that I 'fought like a girl'. On each occasion I would remind you that male and female fighting techniques-"

"All right!" Jim interrupted, waving off the rest of Spock's sentence. His sleep-addled brain was not in the mood for another of Spock's lectures, even if it was just a reminder of one. "That's true."

"You tell me to call you Jim approximately 46.92 percent of the time when I refer to you as 'Captain' apart from our shifts."

Jim rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I guess that's true, too."

"You also warned me against meeting my elder counterpart, as you believed the universe might implode," she added, and for a moment, Jim thought he saw a bit of amusement flash in those chocolate eyes.

"You talked to him, didn't you?" Jim accused.

"You are 'getting off subject', Jim."

"Whatever," Jim huffed. "Sneaky Vulcans. You and your secrets and logic and goddamned nerve pinches…"

"Jim," she repeated. "Do you believe me?"

He looked into her eyes, scrutinizing her once more before he decided. "Okay, Spock," he said at last. "I believe you."

…

After an awkward conversation with Uhura, Spock was lent some of her clothes. Originally, he/she insisted upon wearing his/her own science uniform, but when Spock tripped over the pants, he/she finally accepted the offered clothing.

Spock looked pretty good in a dress, Jim had to admit.

Sulu stopped them outside Spock's room. Now _that _was a conversation that Jim enjoyed.

"Hey, Jim, Nyota, um," he said, eyeing Spock confusedly. "And, uh, who is this?"

Jim heard Uhura giggle under her breath. He grinned over at Spock, throwing a wink in his/her direction. Spock arched a brow at him, but didn't say a word.

"This is… Susan."

Sulu looked confused. "And why is she here?"

"For _Deleprev, _obviously, she was invited," Jim said calmly, as if Sulu was stupid.

"How did she get here?"

"She hitched a ride with us. Haven't you seen her before?" Jim asked, looking at the Asian sideways.

Hikaru scratched the back of his neck as he studied Spock. Spock's face remained a neutral mask.

"She looks familiar," Sulu finally answered, narrowing his eyes.

Uhura coughed to hide a laugh.

"Well, we better get _Susan _to the Oracle," Jim hinted, shooing Sulu away with his Captain Stare.

"Sure captain, see you later."

They walked out of their quarters and into the warm Delein sun. Once outside, Uhura burst into fits of giggles. Jim grinned over at her, then at Spock.

"Captain, may I ask why you chose to call me 'Susan' in front of a junior officer?" Spock asked stiffly.

"It was the first 's' name that popped into my head," Jim admitted.

"I am curious as to why you did not tell him the truth."

"It's too much fun," Jim insisted, flashing his adorable blue eyes at his now female friend. "Besides, I'll be able to tease him about it later." Spock didn't reply.

They passed a few other Delein females who stopped to stare at them and whisper amongst themselves. Jim just flashed them a charming smile as he passed. Uhura waved, and Spock nodded toward them.

"So Spock," Kirk began casually when they were out of earshot of the women. "What's it like to be a woman?"

Spock's brow furrowed in slight puzzlement. "Captain, this question could be better answered by Nyota."

"She's never been a man," the captain disagreed.

"So you wish to know about my transformation from Vulcan male to human female, and 'what it's like' for me?"

Jim nodded eagerly.

"I do not know how to explain it. I went into meditation as a male, and when I 'woke up' as humans say, I was a human female. Apart from the change of my anatomy, it is relatively the same."

Jim pouted. "Man, it would have been priceless if it had been Bones…"

Uhura grinned, and Jim could almost swear he saw amusement shining in Spock's eyes for a moment.

"It would have been priceless if it was _you_," Jim thought he heard Uhura whisper, but he ignored it.

They arrived outside the Oracle's temple, quickly making it up the steps and knocking on the door.

"It's Captain Kirk. I wish to speak to the Oracle!"

The door opened immediately, and the trio slipped inside.

The Delein fellow who opened the door bowed to them in greeting, his black hair flopping in his face. "She will see you in a moment."

"I'd like to see her now. It's important," Jim insisted.

Uhura nodded. "Something strange has happened to Commander Spock."

The man didn't respond, instead deciding to run off in the direction of the Oracle's chambers with his purple robes flapping behind him.

Jim scowled, glancing back at Spock.

"I am healthy, Jim. There is no reason to tell them it is an urgent matter."

"Yep, you're healthy. You're a healthy human woman. But you're supposed to be a healthy Vulcan _man._ Some really weird crap has happened, and I think it's important that we figure out what the deal is and get you changed back. Preferably soon."

Spock quirked an eyebrow but before he could say anything, (if he was planning on saying anything, damned quiet Vulcan) the Delein came back, cheeks flushed deep blue from running.

"She'll see you now. Follow me."

* * *

**Once again, please review or this story will shrivel up and die!**


End file.
